nation_creationfandomcom-20200214-history
General Technology Database
Science Fiction Technology is all over the map, with lasers, plasma, phasers, and blasters varying taking the throne as ruling mediums of death in the future. However, in games like Nation Creation, a sort of tier and use system has been applied to generic Science Fiction tech. This article outlines these differences and how they are used. Remember, just because a video game makes something look cool and powerful, doesn't mean it is. NOTE: Please contribute. These are merely my take on most of these, and could do to be improved upon. This article is a sister article to the Tech Database, but displays the general technology in the genre instead of unique creations. Weapons Many weapon types exist in the world of Futuristic Technology, with many varying choices, which one is really viable or realistic? There are two major types of weapons, Directed Energy Weapons (Or DEW's), and Kinetic Weapons.(KIN) Lasers (DEW) Don't get your hopes up. Lasers are actually not very effective weapons. They are beam weapons which are useful in space where ships are firing great distances, but they aren't very powerful. Still, something is better than nothing. Laser weapons work through a series of weaponized mirror technology. They are probably the most overused and inefficient of the futuristic weapons known to the genre. Through use of hyper focusing light waves, one may relay pinpoint energy strikes in a direct beam. Plasma (KIN) Thanks to games like HALO, Plasma has quickly become a very popular weapon technology. While this is better than Lasers, it has its own issues. Plasma is basically ionized gas fired in 'blobs' from a weapon, with a lot of its energy being lost through heat. Particle (KIN) Particle weapons are basically taking a normal object, and making it go REALLY FAST. This type of weapon is usually very large, but there are ways to scale it down to small arms. Ballistic (KIN) Good ole metal and gunpowder. This section is for your weapons like conventional guns, coilguns, railguns, and the like. Radiation(DEW) 'Radiation' entails weapons that use the Laser concept, but apply things like Gamma waves to the concept. Disruptors (DEW) Anti-armor weapons that "disrupt" matter like disintegration rays in the old cartoons. May be explained by negating or weakening the forces of matter that hold it together. Black Holes (KIN?) Gravitional weapons that suck in and kill all near them Mechs and Combat suits "Iron Man" "HALO" "Gundam" "Future Warrior Systems" "Cyborg" Faster than Light Trans-Dimensional Wormholes Time Tends to get voided. In theory, could work by making the vessel travel faster than light by speeding up the ship's "perception" of time. Obvious late-game-only tech is obvious. Energy Fusion Antimatter One of the costliest things to make, Antimatter is primarily good as a weapon, not being a very reliable energy source during the earliest years of development and use (Expensive, harder to maintain). However, more efficient ways of creating and using it can be made, making it a potential energy source. While the process to create Antimatter is costly and requires more energy to create than it gives off (During the early stages), the result is still a compact way to release a ton of energy. When Antimatter comes in contact with matter, the result is an explosion which releases a ton of energy - convert this into a bomb, and you have an insane WMD. As a reinforcement for this, approximately 1 kg of Antimatter colliding with 1 kg of matter will produce an explosion that is equivalent to 43 megatons of TNT. Compared to the Tsar bomb, this antimatter explosion is only slightly less explosive. Dyson Sphere A general name for a structure placed around a star with solar panels on the inside. There are two major types of Dyson Sphere, which can be further subdivided- the Swarm, which is smaller and almost as power-generating and is something to the effect of rotating solar panels capturing the star's entire output. The other is the Solid Sphere (do NOT call it the Dyson Ball,) which is solid sphere. As an energy source, this version is largely pointless, but it can be a habitat that can hold quadrillions of life forms, if not quintillions. Shields Energy Energy shielding is a broad category, and perhaps one of the most basic. Through the use of generators which can generate large amounts of energy at any given time, these shields seek to deflect or disrupt most ballistics, and even things like lasers. However, they are not very efficient in the early stages, requiring a lot of energy to even operate. Plasma In essence, the use of magnetic fields to trap layers of superdense plasma to absorb radiowaves and stop ballistics. Unfortunately, the density of the molecules leads to massive heatbuildup that complicates operating and lowering the shields. Force Deflector Smart Shield The concept of a Smart Shield is similar, in some ways, to the Smart Phones of the real world. Think about it: A Smart Phone is a mobile device with a stable platform, allowing you to perform many things that come as standard functions, create new functions, and add programs to the platform that extend its use. A Smart Shield is just this: a stable shielding platform, combining many different technologies with a lot of standard features, and the ability to devise new features much more easily than other shielding types as the need arises. Category:Technology Category:Indexes